This invention relates to al apparatus for fitting ear tags in animal ears, wherein the ear tags comprise a first part provided with a pin and a second part provided with an eye, and said apparatus comprising: a fitting zone, positioning means spaced on the two sides of the fitting zone for arranging the first and second parts in fitting positions, two magazines in the form of guide tracks for receiving a plurality of first and second parts respectively, by means of which the first and second parts can be fed one after the other under the action of a force to the positioning means, a stop associated with the second positioning means for the second parts and a reciprocating punch, by means of which one of the parts located in the fitting position can be so punched out of this position and moved transversely through the fitting zone in the direction of the other part, that the pin and the eye come into engagement with each other and connect the two parts together.
Ear tags which consist of first and second parts are used to distinguish animals, especially pigs, the parts also being called male and female ear tag parts. The male ear tag parts comprise pins provided with undercuts for pushing through the animal ears, whereas the female ear tag parts have eyes which receive the pins and engage behind the undercuts and are thereby fixedly attached to the male ear tag parts.
Fitting the ear tags in the ears of animals is effected as a rule by pliers. An example of such pliers is shown in the document DE 2 840 268 A1, in which the male ear tag part is guided by a prong. The operation of fitting the tag in the ear consists essentially of the following working steps: Introducing the ear tag into the pliers, grasping the animal to whom an ear tag is to be applied, squeezing the pliers together in order to press the ear tag into the ear of the animal and opening the pliers, in order to let the ear tag out of the pliers. One hand is needed throughout the whole operation to handle the pliers, so that only one hand is ever available to hold the animal fast. Furthermore the pliers have to be loaded with a new tag after each application of an ear tag, which acts against a flowing working cycle. The apparatus according to DE 19 707 752 A1 does represent some improvement, wherein one plier part is held on a stand, which allows the pliers to be operated by a foot pedal. However the construction of this apparatus does not allow a smooth working cycle, since a new ear tag has to be loaded into the pliers after each fitting operation.
An apparatus of the kind initially specified has accordingly already been proposed (WO 94/14316), which comprises a magazine for receiving a plurality of male and female ear tag parts in the form of an interchangeable cartridge. The male and female ear tag parts are each guided in a guide track and are biased by means of a spring in the direction of positioning means in the form of stops, which are arranged in the region of a fitting zone. The structure of the apparatus is comparatively complex and thus expensive and prone to faults. Moreover the ear tags cannot be refilled during continuous use of the apparatus, so that it is necessary to exchange the cartridge after using up the existing ear tags. The like applies to another known apparatus of this kind (GB 2 010 727 A1).
Corresponding apparatuses are known for ear tags (EP 0 002 619 A2) in which the two parts are connected together by a connecting web. Here also the transport of the ear tags present in a magazine to the fitting zone is effected with the aid of a biasing spring.